


Danny Phantom (v)Logs

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: An excuse for me to write funny moments of the trio, F/M, Humor, Romance, Swearing, class reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: One-shot Reveal! The trio had to turn in a dvd project to Lancer's class, if only Tucker was more organized and didn't confuse their project with one of their log tapes. Classic, my class watches my video diary of how screwed up my life is.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188





	Danny Phantom (v)Logs

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> Guess who's fallen in another DP hole? Me, it's me. This is the longest one-shot I have ever written that hasn't been separated into parts. I really love reactions to secret identities and reveals and DP is my favorite. I wish there was more class reactions or even those watching the show formats. Let me know if there is any good ones for DP.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Nick and Butch Hartman.

Whoop de do the trio was late again for Lancer's English class. Probably finishing up the video project they had that counted for a quarter of their second-semester grade.

Tucker came rushing in a few minutes after the bell and fumbled in his backpack for a blank CD.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, we got business to take care of but here is our project."

Lancer didn't have time to scold him for being late before Tucker was out the door again. The last glimpse of him, he was pulling something metallic out of his bag. Was that a soup thermos?

"Well, let's get started with the rest of the videos. Since I have it in my hand, we will start with Fenton, Manson, and Foley's project."

Dash crossed his arms. "How's that fair? Everyone else had the embarrassment of watching ourselves."

"That's why Mr. Baxter, I'm taking points off since they can't be here to talk us through their video."

The assignment was to pick one of the books they read something this semester and act out a small scene of it while pointing out themes and so forth.

Lancer popped in the DVD into the player and shut off the lights.

In a typewriter font did the words DP Log #70-90 appear.

The class had confused expressions. They didn't read any book with the initials DP.

A shaky Danny and Sam sat on a bed. NASA and space posters covered the walls in what they assumed to be Danny's room. The person who was handling the camera couldn't connect it to the tripod.

"For the love of Clockwork Tucker! Can't you get that on right?"

"Humph...chill Sam...I...almost...got it!" The microphone picked up the audible snap.

Danny leaned back on his pillow. "Thought you would've figured it out by number 70 Tuck."

Tucker floated into frame, sitting next to Sam on the other side. "Just get on with the update."

Danny groaned, "Right, this week ghost numbers are down. We only ended up catching 31 which is...uh..." He scratched the back of his head.

"28% decrease from last week." Tucker piped up.

"Yeah, super boring week for us." Sam supplemented.

Danny snapped his fingers. "Reminds me, we got invited to have dinner at Pandora's this weekend."

Sam and Tucker nodded their heads. "Sounds good, it's been a while since we went into the Ghost Zone."

Danny moved to the front of the camera. "That's all we have for this log, peace." He held up a peace sign before shutting off the lens.

Lancer was too captivated with the enigma that is the trio to consider turning it off.

"Did Fenturd just say they hunt ghosts?"

Kwan smacked Dash's shoulder, "Forget that! He's good at it!"

Wes waved his arms around. "Because Fenton is Phantom! I mean come on people!"

"Give it a rest already Wes, there is no way loser Fenton is hero Phantom." Amanda rolled her eyes.

The DVD went into the next segment.

Tucker was lounging on his stomach on Danny's bed while Sam was pacing back and forth. "It's already three in the morning Tuck, I say we go after him."

Tucker checked his PDA, "He's only been out there for two hours, we should go after him in another hour."

A bang startled the two. "Danny!"

Rushing towards the sound, a flash rose in the corner that left the viewers befuddled. Tucker and Sam pull Danny into frame, his white NASA hoodie stained red on one side.

Danny gritted his teeth, "I'm okay, Skulker got an upgrade."

"Cut the shit Danny, Tucker go get the medkit."

Tucker rushed out of frame once again and came back with an industrial-sized medical kit. With practiced ease, Sam lifted his hoodie and started to assess the damage.

Danny didn't as so much flinch when she had to break out the needle and thread.

Some students had to turn away from the bloody scene, while Sam and Tucker were alarmed they had an air of calmness like they were used to this sort of thing.

"Why didn't they take him to a hospital?" Valerie sought.

"Danny wanted to keep his ghost hunting a secret so he couldn't go to a hospital. It would've been suspicious." Lester pointed out.

"Yeah, Mikey started, "But why did he want to keep it a secret? I mean he comes from a family of ghost hunters so isn't it kind of expected of him?"

Paulina squealed, "I wonder if he knows the Ghost Boy!"

Danny pulls back his arm after turning on the camera. For the first time, he was alone on the screen, he looked troubled.

"Number 74..."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned back on his couch.

"Sam and I fought all because I wanted to go to Paulina's stupid party even though I promised her we would to the premiere of her favorite horror series."

"I needed him there! He always attracts Danny Phantom." Paulina pouted.

"Sam made a wish that we never met and Desiree granted her wish."

Danny hesitated on the next part. "I've been friends with Sam for years but I didn't think my life would change that much without her..."

He let out a dry laugh, "I mean I would've been afraid of ghosts. Can you believe that? Me. Afraid of ghosts."

Danny was shaking his head, his blue eyes were glossy before he allowed the rings of light to transform him into his ghost half.

"Oh my fucking god!" Dash exclaimed.

The quite class erupted in shouts and exclamations.

"How is that possible?" Lester asked the question on everyone's minds.

Valerie thumped back into her chair. All this time she's been hunting her friend? One of the only people who never judged her when her dad lost his job. How does he not hate her?

"If I didn't meet Sam I wouldn't have become Danny Phantom..."

He pointed to his chest where his emblem was. "She designed this and put it on my jumpsuit before I went into the portal for the second time."

Whispers broke out in the back of the classroom. They couldn't remember when Phantom didn't have his iconic DP. It's amazing to think that it was Manson who gave everyone a symbol to cheer for.

Danny turned back into Fenton. "I had no idea she's tied to my death as much as me, I guess that explains why I've been gravitating towards her..."

He hunched in on himself. "My ghostly obsession isn't just heroics anymore but now her."

"What's a ghostly obsession?" Lucas, a jock asked.

Everyone turned their heads to Valerie who seemed to know more about ghosts besides the trio.

"Like how Skulker likes to hunt and the Box Ghost is obsessed with boxes. Without an obsession, a ghost can't exist."

Someone whistled lowly.

"Wow...he must really love her," Star stated.

Valerie sighed, "When your very existence hinges on her it's deeper than love."

Danny once again leaned back and groaned into his hands.

"I think I'm in love with her but I don't know how I'm going to tell her."

A Dumpty Humpty song blasted in his pocket. He fished out his phone, already knowing who was on the other end based on the ringtone.

He smirked, "I swear she knows when I'm talking about her..."

"Hey, Sam!"

"Uh-huh...yeah...sounds fun, I'll grab my controller and fly to your house. Yeah, I know...don't worry I'll be fine, I'll see you in five."

Danny hung up and sighed straight out of his mouth. "I figure it out later, peace."

He transformed once again before the screen faded to black.

After a minute of silence, Wes stood up in his seat. "I told yall motherfuckers that Fenton was Phantom but noooo! You didn't believe me! Well, who's laughing now!"

"We've been wailing on our biggest hero," Kwan muttered.

Dash had his head down, contemplating everything. Why did Fenton let himself get beat up? He's seen Phantom fight and knows for a fact he could've bowled him under the table so many times now. Why didn't he?

Lancer hasn't said anything. In his mind, the pieces were starting to click, missed homework, tardies, and skipping class. Danny was out fighting ghosts to keep the town safe.

Black filled the screen and the only noise heard was someone's heavy breathing. It brightened with the lens now partially filming Danny's bedroom. The person holding the camera was trying hard not to be seen.

Two figures phased through the wall. Danny Phantom placed Sam on the floor but didn't let go of her waist.

"You could've just flown me into my room you know." Sam pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

This is the first time the class has ever seen Sam Manson be anything but cold and sarcastic.

Phantom lifted a shoulder, his hands tightening around her hips. "I like spending time with you, besides there's no one here."

Sam laced her fingers around his neck "And I thought you were the good guy."

Danny chuckled, "I'm not good all the time."

He leaned down into a slow kiss.

The class jumped at the bloody scream Paulina let out. It was like she was being murdered.

"The Adventures of Tom Sawyer! Miss Sanchez calm down!"

"My ghost boy is—is with that freak!"

Star was trying to rub soothing circles into her friend's shoulders.

"Why are you so surprised? The man literally confessed to being in love with her last log." Jordan asserted.

"It kind of makes sense anyway, don't goths like dead things?" Mikey suspected.

Those who heard his speculation nodded their heads in agreement.

The camera was shaking slightly as Tucker tried to muffle his laughter.

"Ah-ha!"

The two were caught off guard so much that Danny detransformed back to Fenton. They broke apart, Danny's eyes flashed green in a warning.

"Tucker! What the hell!" Sam blurted.

"Danny, you told me we could hang out today but I knew you two lovebirds forgot so I decided to hide and scare you."

Danny's eyes narrowed in on the device in his hands. "Is that a camera?"

He slowly backed up. "Uh...no?"

Danny's eyes glowed an icy blue. A snowball pelted Tucker right in the face.

"Ah! Danny! No! Come on!"

Tucker fumbled with the camera some more under the hail of snowballs, shutting it off.

The scene switches to a different room. It was very large and covered from ceiling to floor in black. No surprise they were in Sam's bedroom but they were shocked at how lavish it was.

Tucker palmed the camera and set it on a desk. "Heyo it's DP Log 76!"

"77 Tuck."

Tucker nodded. "Right, thanks D."

Some shuffling was heard and Danny ghosted in the corner of the screen with his arms crossed.

"Normal ghost activity this week but, check this out."

Twisting in his sleeve, he pulled his arms out of his shirt and up over his head. He corrected his red beanie that was knocked slightly askew on his head.

Some girls in the class chocked on their saliva.

In the background, they could see a door opening and closing to reveal Sam.

She sighed, Tucker, how many times do we have to tell you that this is a Team Phantom Log, not your own personal look book."

"Saaaam! This is relating to ghost hunting! I was just going to report my new cool scar I got from the Lunch Lady."

He moved closer to the lens so it could autofocus on the thin pink scar tissue on his shoulder. It wasn't very impressive looking but it would've hurt to receive it.

"For future reference, do not try to eat meat that is still hanging on a hook, or else Lunch Lady will just stab you with it."

"Tucker, I love you but you test my patience every day—"

"Are we really going to have the same argument every time we fight Lunch Lady? Besides Tuck, if I came on the log every time I got a new scar we would have over a hundred by now."

"Hey that's right, didn't you get a new one fighting Spectra?"

Sam got in front of Danny fingering the bottom of his hoodie. "That reminds me, I have to check how that's healing up."

Danny consented and helped her push it up and off his head.

The class could tell right away which one was the freshest by the more pinkish color and raised edges. it was at least twice as long as Tucker's sitting vertically on his diaphragm.

If the girls were impressed with Tucker they were utterly speechless at seeing Danny's well-built frame.

"We are totally having them join the football team," Kwan declared.

Danny laced his fingers together and stretched his arms above his head.

"How does it feel Danny?"

"Great for almost being disemboweled, it should only be a small scar in a few days."

Sam ran a delicate finger down the tissue. Girls had to contain their squeals watching Danny's abdominal muscle contract.

"That tickles."

"What does that put you at D?" Tucker asked as he puts on his shirt again.

"Thirty-two," Sam answered for him.

"How do you know how many scars I have?"

Sam shrugged indifferently, "I count them at night when I can't sleep."

Tucker folded his arms. "Well, that's not creepy lovebirds."

Sam kicked him in the shin. "Shut up! I know how many scars you have."

Danny reached around to plaster Sam's back to his front with an arm wrapped around her upper chest.

"Please don't tell me you were creepin on me too."

Sam threatened to kick him again only for Tucker to put his arms up to protect himself.

"No, I know you have fourteen because I'm the one who sewed your bitch ass up."

"Okay...understandable and a little rude..."

A blue mist came out of Danny's mouth. "Ugh really?"

"I'll get the lipstick blaster." Sam volunteered.

"I'll get the thermos." Tucker droned.

Danny's big hand covered the lens of the camera and powered it down.

"Guys I don't want to do this," Danny whined.

Tucker was pulling him by the arms. "Too bad!"

He turned his attention to the camera, "Welcome to Danny Phantom Log 80! You lost the bet, which means Sam has to pierce your ears."

The person behind the camera laughed.

"Really Jazz? I thought you would at least be against this."

"Sorry little brother, I told you that prank against Vlad would backfire but you didn't listen."

Danny held his hands up, "Vlad loves me now that he's not actively trying to kill dad and marry mom anymore."

It would've been faster if Danny flew them over but they had to settle for Tucker dragging Danny along.

"Careful Tucker! I just bought a new pair of white Vans and you're gonna scuff them up!"

Danny did phase all of them up to Sam's bedroom to avoid her parents.

Sam rubbed her hands together, "Set the victim down in the chair."

"Saaaam!"

"Don't be such a baby, you literally died, letting me stab you with a needle is child's play."

Sam reached into a shopping bag, digging around for the earrings she as going to use.

She tossed them at Danny for his approval; two small sterling silver hoops. They were small enough that they would cuff to his earlobe.

"Just put both of them in my right ear." He huffed.

Sam went into her jewelry box filled with her piercings to get out her trusty needle.

Tucker shivered, "Needles remind of hospitals."

Danny balked slightly at the six-inch needle. "Does it need to be that big?"

"Piercing guns are gross, now hold still."

Sam plopped herself in his lap. He crossed his ankle over his knee, one arm around her waist to keep her steady and the other hand fingering his cuffed jeans.

"Hold your breath, Danny."

She lined up the needle and in quick succession, poked two holes in his right ear.

Tucker held out his palm with the earrings. Sam leaned back admiring her work.

Tucker clasped his hands together, curling his one leg up. "Oh, Danny! Don't you look so cute!"

Danny pointed his finger like a gun and shot a small ecto ray at Tucker's butt.

"Ow! Bitch!"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Jazz?"

"I like them, makes you look extra retro." She motioned with her hand at the outfit he was wearing today.

"She's right, Danny is the only guy I've seen that can pull that look off." Lizzie, resident fashion blogger inputs.

Amanda's hand met her forehead. "Why oh why did it take this long to realize Fenton is actually hot."

His red/white shirt which now is more form-fitting than baggy since his ghost fighting and growth spurt, along with his regular skinny blue jeans ripped at the knees that he rolled up once at the ankles to show off his new white Vans.

"Retro...great. The dead guy is even more outdated."

Sam flicked his forehead, "Stop, you look fine."

"Do they change when you go ghost?" Jazz suspected.

Sam removed herself from his lap so he could test it out. She smiled, "Black."

"This is just going to feed the rumors that Phantom is a goth bad boy," Tucker replied smirking.

Sam pushed him to the side. "Hey, hey leave him alone, there is nothing wrong with him wearing black."

Danny rolled his eyes at his best friends, "Cut the camera Jazz."

The camera was pointing to the ground, the user turned it around to reveal Sam's unusual smiling face.

"It's DP 83, and Tucker and I swore the next time Danny trains Jazz we would film it because last time Danny was sucked into the thermos five times." She grinned, "Danny if you're watching this, sorry babe."

Sam strolled down to the lab, Tucker was sat in a rolling chair with his feet propped up on the corner of a desk. He was happily munching on popcorn. When he spotted the camera he waved.

"How's it going down here Tuck?"

"Honestly, better than last time. Danny doesn't look like he wants to fully kill himself yet."

"How many times has Jazz sucked him in the Fenton Thermos?"

"Only three."

Danny was in ghost form, facepalming. "Last time Jazz, you have to point with your whole hand to aim the wrist ray. Once you hit the ghost capture it in the thermos."

In the background was the swirling green of the ghost portal. The four were so used to seeing it that it no longer mystifies them, however, for the others who don't visit the Fenton residence it was mind-boggling.

"Wow, so you're saying that ghosts come out of there?" Mikey asked.

"I wonder what the other side looks like." Lester wondered.

"I got it Danny, jeesh." She responded, strapping on the weapon.

Danny took the thermos, hitting a button on the side for the release function, and handed it to Jazz.

"Haha! I told you your cylindrical container cannot contain me! For I am the Box Ghost!"

"Oh brother," Sam muttered.

"Now Jazz!"

Jazz thrust her wrist at the ghost and fired. She didn't realize she strapped the gun in the wrong way. The beam careened sideways, zapping an unsuspecting Phantom.

The Box Ghost cackled, going intangible through the ceiling.

"Danny! Danny! Are you okay?" Jazz stuck out a hand to help him up.

Danny got up himself, clearly annoyed. "No, no here, let me go fuck myself."

He clicked on the thermos so the beaming blue light sucks him and his deadpan expression into the container.

The football team had a hard time muffling their laughter on that one. Everyone knew Fenton can be sarcastic but they didn't know he was that bad.

Sam and Tucker lost it. The camera was shaking because of Sam's laughter.

Tucker slapped his hand on his thigh. "That was the best one!"

"Danny's expression didn't even change when he was being sucked in! Haha!"

Danny had the camera this time, apparently vlogging himself. "Hey, it's 86. The four of us are on our way to the Ghost Zone for a concert."

He turned the camera to the three others loading the Specter Speeder.

"Danny, is your guitar already packed?" Sam requested.

"Yeah, I put it in this morning."

"Am I the only one who finds it weird that Ember asked you to collab on a song together even though she tried to kill you multiple times?" Jazz implored.

Danny shrugged, "Everyone's tried to kill me at one point. It's all water under the bridge, besides she's the one who taught me how to play after I got my guitar for Christmas."

"Cool ghosts like concerts too!" Jeremy hollered, "I wonder if they like Dumpty Humpty?"

The concert was being held at Ember's lair obviously since she already has the concert venue and the rest of the band. The most prominent members of the Ghost Zone will be there.

Tucker took the camera from Danny to film snippets of them in the Speeder while Danny cruised outside.

Frostbite and his people made an ice cliff overlooking the whole place. That's where they will land the Speeder. Princess Dora, Kempler, Skulker, Kitty, and Johnny 13 will be hanging out with them too.

Tucker whistled impressed, "A lot more ghosts here than last time."

He filmed ghosts milling around and conversing. The class recognized the regulars that would show up in Amity but there were more ghosts that they never seen before.

Sam maneuvered the Speeder to the back of the stage where Danny can unload his equipment and set up his guitar.

"Am I the only one who didn't know Danny played guitar?" Valerie demanded.

Others around her shook their heads, looking equally surprised. Dash snorted, "He probably didn't tell anyone because he sucks."

Danny unsnapped his case to take out his possession; a Fender white electric guitar with a black pickguard and black accents. While Ember was the one to teach him how to play it was Sam who gifted him with the electric guitar.

"Do you need help setting anything up here Little Brother?"

"No, I'm good, I have to run a few things by Ember anyway. Why don't you guys head up to the cliff with Frostbite?"

Tucker pointed the camera to himself. "He's right, last time we were late and Johnny took the best spot and used his dumb shadow to block us from switching."

A snippet later, and the three humans were on the top of the cliff. Most of the regulars were up there.

"Great One's friends! Over here!" A hulking ice arm waved around to attract attention.

Sam waved back first. "Hey, Frostbite! Good to see you."

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Sam. It has been a while since Great One has performed."

"What is that thing?" Amanda gasped.

"It looks like a yeti," Lucas concluded.

"Is no one else freaked out that you can see his bones through his ice arm?" Kwan said alarmed.

The pyro was set off in the front of the stage as Ember appeared. "Hello, all ghosts, ghouls, and ectoplasmic entities! Are are you all feeling tonight!"

She received a roar of approval along with a few chants of her name. Ember laughed, "I'm sure all of you have heard, I have Dipstick here as a special feature!"

Smoke covered the platform for a few seconds before Danny in his ghost form came out with his guitar strapped to himself. "Never gonna give that name a rest are you Ember?"

She strummed a few notes on her guitar. "Nope! Here is our new song we've been working on Ghost Town."

Tucker zoomed in more on Danny as the band got ready. **(Song is Ghost Town by Shiny Toy Guns, Italics is Ember singing while Bold is Danny)**

The music started low into an eerily creepy build-up. Danny shook out his arms getting ready. He strummed the first note loud banging his head down with the over guitarist and Ember.

_**Oh Oh Oh Oh** _

_**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh** _

Dash had both of his arms on top of his head. "Oh shit! This hardcore!"

_**Oh Oh Oh Oh** _

_**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh** _

The drums kicked in heavy on the base. More of the audience clapped and whistled. The class can hear Tucker yelling "Oh yeah!"

_Everyone living in Ghost Town_

_Everyone buried in wasteland_

_We don't want to_

_We don't have to_

_Be like that_

Kwan jumped up from his seat. "I love you Ember!"

_Living in ghost town_

_All the boys shout it out loud now_

_All the girls scream it out louder_

_We don't want to_

_We don't have to live like that_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Hold me back_

_You know we're never gonna back down_

_Hold me back_

_You know we're never gonna back down_

The heavy strumming continued but this time Danny got up close to his microphone.

**We're dead in this ghost town**

**You better let go so**

**Let go**

**Let go of me**

Lucas was up on his feet now too. "Fenton can sing!"

The girls were fanning themselves with their hands. His voice was surprisingly deep and raspy. Paulina shrieked, looking to be on the verge of passing out by the way her face flushed red.

**We're dead in this ghost town**

**You better let go so**

**Let go**

**Let go of me**

**_Oh Oh Oh Oh_ **

**_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_ **

**Let go**

**Let go of me**

**_Oh Oh Oh Oh_ **

**_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_ **

**Let go**

**Let go of me**

_Everyone living in Ghost Town_

_Everyone buried in wasteland_

_We don't want to_

_We don't have to_

_Be like that_

_Living in Ghost Town_

Ember grabbed her microphone stand to the edge of the stage, positioning herself to be in front of a group of guys.

_All the boys shout it out loud now_

She tilted her body to the other side where a large section of females was.

_All the girls scream it out louder_

_We don't want to_

_We don't have to live like that_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Hold me back_

_You know we're never gonna back down_

_Hold me back_

_You know we're never gonna back down_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Danny jumped to where Ember was, landing on the beat. He strikes down on his guitar with his whole arm.

**Nah!**

**We're dead in this Ghost Town**

**You better let go so**

**Let go**

**Let go of me**

**We're dead in this Ghost Town**

The two lead singers faced off against each other, each trying to out strum the other.

**You better let go so**

**Let go**

**Let go of me**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**Let go**

**Let go of me**

Ember went over to share his mic.

**_Oh Oh Oh Oh_ **

**_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_ **

After their shared part was over Ember moved to be back to back with Danny.

**Let go**

**Let go of me**

Danny kicked out with his foot at the end of his part, allowing Ember to have space for her bridge.

_It's nearly over_

It was the bass guitar's time to shine, for the first time Danny left his guitar strapped to the side. The drummer kept in time with his sticks. Danny joined him clapping his hands together and stomping a foot to the beat. Soon everyone from the audience did as well.

_The last train is here_

_And it's leaving behind those years_

_These are the badlands_

_The worst taste in fear_

_Making graves for the ones we left here_

_We're calling, calling_

_To say goodbye_

Danny pulled a trick by spinning his guitar once around his body.

**Nah!**

**We're dead in this Ghost Town**

**You better let go so**

**Let go**

**Let go of me**

**We're dead in this Ghost Town**

**You better let go so**

**Let go**

**Let go of me**

**_Oh Oh Oh Oh_ **

**_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_ **

**Let go**

**Let go of me**

**_Oh Oh Oh Oh_ **

**_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_ **

**Let go**

**Let go of me**

Danny finished with a flourish of his guitar. He was breathing heavily and sweating. Brushing his bangs off his forehead, he high fived with Ember and the rest of the band.

"Thank you for coming out! Goodnight!" The curtain dropped as the audience continued to cheer.

Tucker did a sweep of his camera at the crowd. Sam grabbed the lens with both hands. "Did you see him, Tucker?! He was incredible!"

The techno-geek laughed. "I know! It was his best performance yet!"

Sam laid down on the cool snow cliff. "Why is my boyfriend so hot?"

Tucker turned the camera on himself. "Alright, that's my cue. Imma spare future me and not record any more of you guys being gross together." The last clip was of Sam shoving Tucker's shoulder to the ground.

Star smushed her fist into her cheek to hold up her head on her desk. "Manson is so lucky."

Danny fumbled with getting the camera on the tripod in front of his couch. He rubbed the back of his neck. "This is log 90, I can't believe we are ten away from 100."

"Boo! We're on the last one!" Jordan complained.

"Hey this looks pretty recent, I remember Danny wearing that outfit almost a week ago." Mikey deduced, pointing to the screen.

Danny had his hands folded in front of his lips. "I'm pretty sure I'm making one of the biggest decisions of my life...I mean the second part is not the first. It's not like I have a choice after Clockwork showed me the possible timelines my life would take."

He took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck again in a nervous tick. "The point is, I am going to be King of the Ghost Zone when I turn twenty."

Dash threw his arms up, "You got to be kidding me? He's royalty now too?"

"It makes sense," Valerie recounted to everyone, "Back in sophomore year that Pariah Dark brought the whole town into the Ghost Zone and we all saw Danny Phantom fly off in that big suit to presumably beat him."

Lucas rested his arm over the back of his chair. "That's crazy, he's the king of a whole world, who knows how big that place is."

"Clockwork also said I'm going to need help ruling..." Danny dug around in his front jean pocket to pull out a small, black velvet box. He was leaning closer to the camera, his elbow on his thigh.

"That's why I'm asking Sam to marry me."

Cue the chaos. The normal girls who warmed up the pair squealed and waved their arms in excitement. The A-listers, especially Paulina was upset that her dreams of marrying the ghost boy were ruined. Kwan fell out of his chair in shock and Jordan was slow clapping in respect.

Danny opened the box with one hand, the black diamond catching the light just right and two smaller black diamonds were on each side. The band itself was two twined together like vines. At first glimpse, the center resembled something green was swirling inside.

"Damn he did good!" Lizzie complimented.

Danny closed the lid, rubbing his thumb over the top gently. "I just hope she says yes. I get that we're young but anyone of us could die at any time with our responsibility to Amity. I want to be able to call her my wife before I'm fully dead."

"Well, that wasn't morbid."

Danny jumped in his seat at the voice out of shot. "Tucker! When did you get here?"

"Like two minutes ago but you were so into this log I thought I'd watch how it'll play out."

Danny groaned loudly, letting his body slide down until he could comfortably crane his neck over the back of the couch.

"Hey man, for what it's worth she's been crazy about you since the eighth grade, of course, she'll say yes."

Danny tilted his head to peer at Tucker who was still out of frame. "You think so?"

"Oh, as your best man, I know so."

"Who says you're going to be my best man?"

"Your loss, I can just be Sam's maid of honor."

Danny sat up, "That is not happening."

"Then I guess you have to settle with me then D."

"Presuming she says yes that is."

"The only way she'll say no is if you fuck up your proposal so badly that she won't be able to be around you."

"Good point," Danny hunched over on his knees again, pointing a finger at the lens. "Listen here future me, don't fuck this up, or else I'm never going to hear the end of it." His eyes softened, "Sam if you're watching this, I've always loved you since the day we met. All of this, wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for you and I know I'm a better man because of it. I love you."

A sniff was heard in the background. "Aw, bro you're making me tear up."

Danny laughed, reaching over for the camera. "Shut up Tuck."

The project turned black for the final time. Nobody moved from their seats, Lancer too was still fixated towards the blank screen.

As if the comedy gods were laughing down at the scene, a timid knock resounded at the door before none other than the trio poked their heads through the door.

"Sorry, we couldn't be here to present our project, Mr. Lancer, we were caug—" Danny stopped short, taking in the wide stares of his classmates and teacher.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"Dude! You're engaged!"

"Why are you so hot?"

"How many ghosts did you catch this week?"

"Phantom can you please sign my shirt?"

"Join the football team we need you guys!"

Danny shushed the crowd, he couldn't make out any of the things they were shouting. "Seriously guys what's going on?"

"Mr. Fenton, there seemed to have been a mistake in the disc Mr. Foley gave us and we are now aware of you three's extracurricular activities." Lancer supplemented, putting the end to the confusion.

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tucker, I'm going to kill you."

Tucker backed up from Sam, pulling at the collar of his shirt. "Oppsies?"

Danny just hung his head in defeat. "Son of a—"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this super long one-shot.
> 
> See you guys next Sunday!
> 
> Stay Crazy


End file.
